Lux/Strategy
Skill usage * If you hit an enemy with , throw a but do not detonate it until you land an autoattack. This will allow you to ignite two charges for extra damage. * can be deceptively durable using . This allows her to stay alive in team fights much longer than expected. * Using while moving will allow you to hit more allies. * On cast, will instantly cast the shield on you, and when the rod returns it resets the shield on yourself. When running, cast in the direction you are running. This way, you will be shielded twice, faster. * provides sight. Use it to check bushes or gank spots before approaching to prevent an unnecessary death. * The combination of the long range slow of and can decimate fleeing enemies. * Using to hit enemies who are attempting to or may allow you to scare them or even kill steal the Dragon kill or the Baron buff. Similarly, it can be used to finish off the monster when your team is attempting the kill. * If is used on the map Twisted Treeline, her ability from the middle brush can target enemies at the tower. This gives and her team an advantage in lane control. * Her ult is NOT completely global. It still has a huge range but it is not infinite. * It is ill-advised for Lux to get into a close-up fight, as her slow speed, long cooldowns, and relative fragility will work against her. Stay behind your teammates and toss spells into fights from afar to stay out of harm's way. * benefits from cooldown reduction more than most heroes, as her spells are on a longer cooldown than most caster heroes. Try obtaining the buff to use as an effective poke ability. * Having a on your spells is viable, this is an effective way to see enemies in the of War and you can aim accurately. * is great for harassment or clearing large amounts of creeps in a lane due to its short cooldown. *The damage of her ultimate extends slightly past the targeting icon, remember this for when opponents might look just out of range. Build usage * It is not recommended to use attack speed items such as and , as is not affected by Ability Power and its damage diminishes late game. * Lux has prime lane control, making a very useful to ensure dominance giving enough health and mana. This can later be built into a , granting a fair amount of Ability Power while giving Lux a fair health pool should she be focused. * As Lux can stay relatively far away from a teamfight, AP should take priority over survivability. is the most efficient way of doing this, making all her spells much more potent. * Cooldown Reduction is also desirable, especially to free up usage of . Again choices should be more offensive-geared, such as or . * Since ultimate, , has a relatively low cooldown and long range, it is best to stack up on AP and cooldown reduction to make it more potent and effective in weakening enemy champions before or during a team fight. can also be to finish off enemy champions on low health that are retreating. * Building will grant Lux a fair amount of mana and ability power, allowing her to spam her abilities. Recommended builds Category:Champion strategies